Many headsets and headphones have adjustment possibilities so the users can adapt them to their head geometry. The term “head geometry” relates to the size of the head, the position of the mouth and ears etc. Often the term “head phones” is used for a pair of earphones, which are interconnected by a headband or neckband and used for audio listening, especially music listening. The tem headset is normally used for a device used for two-way communication and comprising a microphone and at least one earphone with an earphone speaker. In the following the term “headset device” is a term used for all devices comprising attachment means for attaching the device to the head of a user and at least one audio transducer, which may be an earphone or a microphone. Normally the headband used with headset devices is adjustable in length, so that they can be adapted to the user's specific head geometry. Headset devices for two-way communication devices are often embodied with an adjustable microphone arm, so that the microphone can be positioned in front of or close to the mouth of the user.
If the user is going to use the headset device after it has been taken off, put away and or used by another, it must be readjusted to fit the user. As it requires attention and time from the user to adjust the headset device correct, this is often not carried out in a satisfying way. Especially the adjustment of the microphone arm is problematic, as the user may not recognize that the microphone arm is misplaced, which results in poor audio for the person telecommunicating with the headset user.
Headsets with microphone arms are often embodied so that the microphone arm can be adjusted to a position, where microphone is positioned optimally in relation to the mouth.
JP 4170198 A2 discloses a headset device with an adjustable headband with indications showing the current adjustment of the headband.
Jabra Biz™ 2400 is a headset with an adjustable headband and a rotatable microphone arm. Tactile clicks follow a length adjustment of the headband and the rotational adjustment of the microphone arm.